A Prelude to Destiny
by Judith-C
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, pureblood successor to the family Malfoy, betrothed to Narcissa Black, his equal in aristocratic tradition. As a young wizard he undertakes the treacherous journey of life, come what may...the good and ultimately the bad. First in a series


**Authors Notes: None of JKR's world belongs to me or any of us. We are merely interlopers invading her space and messing around with her characters.**

**This fiction is co-authored, based on a long-running role play. We thought we'd share. We hope you like the journey as much as we did.**

**Rating expected to change for later chapters.**

* * *

Sayden Snape threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the grate at Spinner's End, the Muggle village where she lived with her mother Eileen, and her twin brother Severus. She stepped into the emerald green flames, shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!", and was sent whirling with the swift roar of fire. 

Stepping from the grate within the Leaky Cauldron, she irritably waved off the unwanted, if warm, reception from the pub's proprietor as she stormed past and out the back door. Snow blanketed the tiny courtyard, the dustbins that huddled to either side obscured with the soft ivory flakes, but she hardly noticed. Whipping out her wand, she strode to the far wall and tapped sharply and impatiently on the bricks.

_I don't know why I had to come get these stupid ingredients tonight; it's Christmas Eve! Mother could have waited or at least restocked before the holidays! _The young Ravenclaw thought testily, as she waited for the entrance to open fully.

She stormed through the archway and quickly made her way down the deserted street, pulling her hood up over her shiny waist-length black hair to protect herself from the bitter cold.

Sayden approached the Apothecary briskly, ignoring the chilly wind as it swept past her. In her haste, as she reached her destination, she slipped on a hidden patch of ice, nearly falling through the partially closed door of the store.

With a fleeting look to see if anyone had seen her fall, Sayden hurriedly picked herself up from cobbled entrance-way. She gave her cloak a quick shake to dislodge the slush that had become attached to her upon her disgraceful plummet to the ground. She managed to recover the most of her dignity and grabbed a hand-basket, and sauntered elegantly toward the first aisle with only the slightest tinge of crimson on her cheeks.

She pulled the list that her mother so graciously gave her, before she sent her on this wretched shopping excursion, from her pocket. As she moved about the numerous shelves, she scanned the list every so often, picking up vials and throwing them into her basket until...

"No Boomslang skin?" she spat testily. She tsk-ed with sour annoyance, and walked briskly up to the counter. The counter was attended to by an elderly wizard, and was situated in front of a large front window, giving a good view of Diagon Alley.

As the shopkeeper glanced up, she demanded. "You wouldn't happen to have any Boomslang skin in the back?"

Sayden reigned in her displeasure when the shop-keeper appeared slighted by her tone. With a small gesture to the aisle from which she just came, she stated politely; "There are none left on the shelf."

The old wizard's face transformed and crinkled with a smile. "Let me check." He rose from his seat behind the counter, and ambled toward the back.

Sayden waited, turning her attention on the vista outside the window; a long-deserted street and swells of frosty snow. Ice crystals hung like shards of glass from the outside eaves, sparkling in the pale, faintly aluminous light of the winter's day.

A wizard with platinum blonde hair, alabaster skin and haughty character strutted into her view as she observed the vacant alley. The anonymous wizard reminded her of the Sussex cockerels her mother had kept a few years ago – he arrogantly swaggered down the deserted avenue, vainly checking his appearance in several of the darkened store windows. He held his head high, his gaze demanding respect and admiration from all who took in his visage. Upon closer examination, as he drew closer to her advantageous outlook, Sayden took note of his fine garments and regal carriage.

_He's handsome, _she thought as she watched him surreptitiously. _…But out of my league,_ she added despairingly.

The shop-keeper made his presence known by coughing discreetly, breaking her out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, miss. We're out." He smiled apologetically.

Sayden wrenched her eyes from the window, and turned back to the shopkeeper. She sighed and placed the basket on the counter. "I'll just take this lot then."

She waited for the wizard to tally her purchases, and glanced out the window to see if the wizard was still present. He was. He gazed at a jewelry display in the window of the shop opposite the Apothecary. Sayden watched him for a moment before the aged wizard's voice brought her back to reality. "That will be 5 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts."

Sayden briskly paid the account, eager to leave. She pulled on her gloves and her hood in preparation to walk out into the bitter cold and snow. Once suitably prepared for the weather outside, she turned from the counter with her purchases and made her way toward the door.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, the only son of Natasha and Abraxas Malfoy, and pure-blood heir to the family name and the many fortunes associated with it, had started the December morning early. After his father had died of a prolonged case of Dragon Pox just that summer gone, his infernally domineering mother has insisted that he finally acquiesce to the offer of betrothal made by the Black family. He was to take possession of his inheritance, and produce an acceptable heir of his own. From a young age, Lucius had the ideology that he could only marry another pureblood inculcated in him. At the age of twenty-three and with his father's recent death, his mother felt the time was ripe to do his duty for the family. 

Narcissa Black was thus his betrothed. His mother had arranged the papers to be drawn up a month or so ago, and he and his intended had signed the documents just that morning. They then had spent a considerable amount of time wandering idly in and out of the few Wizarding jewelers throughout London, in order for his wife-to-be to choose her betrothal ring.

Narcissa was acceptable in nature; pleasing to the eye, and of the appropriate breeding, carriage and character as befitting a pure-blood. However, Lucius had no love for her – the marriage was arranged in similar manner as the business transactions his father was known for – this marriage would only serve to bolster both family blood-lines. Lucius had been assured that love was of no consequence, it would be his wife's duty to stand by him, manage the household, and – the crux of the matter – provide an heir.

In spite of of this, Lucius couldn't help but think that perhaps there was a use for love, and he hoped at least he and Narcissa would grow to love and respect each other. He dared not voice this opinion though; it had been his mother who had dismissed love in the first place. Love apparently was not an attribute the proud Malfoy family wished to develop. As for the other benefits of marriage, Lucius was sure he'd enjoy to some degree the carnal pleasures, but was not certain if he'd enjoy this with Miss Black – she had a rather cold and withdrawn demeanor. He had partaken of such pleasures – whilst in fifth year with a female Slytherin classmate – but had found the experience somewhat unsatisfactory.

Lucius drew his cloak around him for warmth – it was bitterly cold this Christmas Eve – and he cursed the machinations of both his mother and Miss Black for keeping him out for most of the day. After the ring had been chosen – at least she had fine taste – her parents had insisted on taking them both to lunch. The lunch had been a protracted affair at the Wizards Chess Club, where his father had been a member, taking a good couple of hours. Lucius had then excused himself and gone home, only to find when he arrived, that he had forgotten to purchase the beverages for tomorrows Yule celebrations.

Lucius stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, his mother preferred the brand of oak matured mead that Tom stocked, and Lucius was also sure Tom would also have the 150 year old Gilwaithes Firewhiskey that he wished to purchase in his father's memory – or at least know where he could acquire it from. The Leaky Cauldron was pleasantly toasty, and Lucius stood by the fireplace warming his frozen hands before making his way over to the bar.

Getting to the bar, the proprietor greeted him as warmly as the fire that Lucius just left. "Lucius! - What are you doing out on Christmas Eve?"

Lucius approached the bar and leant forward conspiratorially. "I forgot to stock up on some of your finest, Tom – Mother will disown me if I don't come back with some of that mead she loves."

Tom chuckled. "Ah, yes – I can see Mrs. Malfoy reacting in such a manner – she has quite the acid tongue!" Tom remarked glibly. "I have 8 flagons left, how many would you like?"

"I'll take three, and I was also wondering if you have any of that Gilwaithe's Firewhiskey – 150 year not the 100 – I wanted it to toast to my father's memory," Lucius quizzed, lowering his voice even more – the brand of Firewhiskey rarer than Phoenix tears.

Tom drew a sharp breath and spoke in a similar undertone. "You have the gold? I know you have plenty in Gringott's, but I can't add this to your account – you'll need to pay upfront Lucius."

Lucius understood immediately, realizing that Gringott's were closed for the holiday season, and Tom will not be able to settle his account, especially for such a valuable transaction, until they re-opened. Lucius gazed at him with the nonchalance of the wealthy. "I do have gold with me." He pulled out his money bag and shook it discreetly. "In fact, Tom, if you give me all that you have, I'll give you a Christmas bonus as well."

Tom grinned, mentally calculating just how much of a Christmas 'bonus' Lucius may be inclined to give him. "I just get it for you now, Lucius – why don't you have a quick drink while you wait – on the house."

Lucius bobbed his head in agreement as Tom handed him a shot of Odgen's firewhiskey. He accepted the drink and went to sit by the fire to wait until Tom returned, at which point Lucius rose to pay him. He relinquished the necessary Galleons for both the Firewhiskey and for Tom's 'consideration', before requesting that the proprietor send the liquor to the Manor by the usual means.

The two wizards exchanged final pleasantries before Lucius excused himself to exit the pub's back door. He hesitated in the small courtyard momentarily, and then entered Diagon Alley through the brick passageway – he planned to see a talented wizard who would be able to engrave the ring and cast the betrothal charm on the metal.

Thus Lucius found himself in the near empty Diagon Alley on the coldest day of the December, 1977. Despite the atrocious weather, he meandered through the desolate alley, pondering the days events. He occasionally glanced into the windows of closed store fronts, wondering idly if his destination would likewise be unoccupied.

Arriving outside of Geronimo's Gems and Gifts, Lucius tried the door, realizing when it did not open, that the wizard had shut for the day. He gazed into the glass of the window playing with the ring box in his pocket, when he glimpsed movement in the reflection. A young witch was coming out of the Apothecary across the way, the door bell jingling as she made her way out onto the alley with her purchases.

Sayden adjusted her bag on her arm as she opened the shop door and strode out; forgetting about the patch of ice she slipped on coming in to the shop. She had accomplished what she had set out to do, and was intent on getting home. Juggling the bags awkwardly as she shuffled around the open door, she slipped on the dastardly ice, and started another irrevocable descent to the frozen ground.

Sayden gasped, and tried hopelessly to save the bag; many of her items were the last on the shelves, and she could just see the look of disbelief on her mother's face when she regaled her with the story that she had fallen not once but twice, _and_ failed to save her precious potions ingredients.

Lucius noticed her falling, and took charge; in just a few strides he managed to catch her just before she toppled over completely. A quick hand also successfully snagged her bag of purchases just before they hit the ground as well. A firm hold on her arm righted her, and he caught a glimpse of her face - pale flawless skin, and crystal blue eyes. "You need to be careful - half the alley is iced up at the moment." Lucius articulated smoothly, handing her back the bag

"Oh..." Sayden muttered in response, blushing a bit, remembering her previous daydreams about the very wizard standing before her. She gazed up at him, her hood sliding off her silken hair. She regained her composure somewhat. "Thank you." She smiled at him tentatively, her hair cascading down her shoulder

"I see I'm not the only one running errands this late in the day." Lucius replied gesturing to the bag, "brewing a few potions for Christmas?" He found his eyes drawn to the sleek black hair that tumbled over her left shoulder, and was hit with a sudden urge to touch it. He brought to a halt the thoughts that had accompanied the urge - he was affianced, and such thoughts and desires would be inappropriate, and worse, unwelcome.

"No... for my mother." Sayden sneered, reflecting on how the persistent nature of her mother had made her forsake a pleasant day indoors and away from the bitter weather. "She thinks she can not live without them for the holidays." She glanced up into his steel grey eyes. _He's even more handsome up close,_ she thinks smirking; making a note of his height - he was about a head taller then she and had, in her opinion, beautiful pale hair.

Lucius saw the sneer change to a smirk and he wondered why she gazed at him in such a manner. _Maybe she knows him?_ he considered. He half turned, willing himself to depart, but for some reason his feet were rooted motionless to the earth. He found that he could not tear his eyes away from her face, and his heart skipped a beat as he took in her flawless visage. He stood there for a split second. _My heart skipped a beat_, he thinks, ..._what in Merlin's name?_ Curiosity fueled his yearning to know the witch, and instead of leaving, he extended a gloved hand. "How discourteous of me; Lucius Malfoy - delighted to make your acquaintance," he purred effortlessly.

She reached out and gracefully took his hand. As though neither of them were wearing gloves, the shared heat between their palms was as if they had touched skin to skin. Sayden could just discern a pulse that raced under her tender grip, as she allowed her hand to linger in his for a moment too long. She drew a long breath as her attention travelled from their clasp, up his long arm and to his face. Resting her eyes on his, sparks of her magic snapped along the soft skin of her palm, causing her stomach to flip-flop. "Sayden Snape."

Lucius felt the shiver of magic from her hand tingle electrifyingly across his. He returned her intense gaze, and in the manner customary to his class, raised her hand to his lips and briskly kissed the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Snape," he murmured. Lucius was surprised at the warmth of her hand; his lips flushed from the brief contact, and he wished he hadn't worn gloves so he could have felt her soft skin against his...Lucius stopped himself again as his heart beat rapidly at the thought.

A shiver washed down Sayden's spine as he kissed the back of her hand. As she observed him, her lips parted slightly and she exhaled the long breath she had drawn in, the warm air misted out and hung in front of her, before being swept away by another gust of wind.

Lucius reluctantly surrendered her hand and before he knew what he is saying, he spoke. "I'm feeling somewhat poorly and it's rather cold - would you care to join me for a firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron?" _What am I doing?_ Lucius considered, but when he saw her lips move, he felt strangely thrilled to prolong her company.

Sayden glanced at the bag in her hand thinking of her mother...then decided that she can wait. "I'd love to," she replied.

Lucius courteously offered his arm. "May I assist you - the alley is somewhat slippery in places – as you have experienced." His eyes wandered over her figure - a strong, yet determined face, petite in statue; yet lithe. Her azure eyes burned with obstinate determination as she came to her decision, her lips and cheeks flushed pink from the cold. _Now here was a woman he could_...Lucius discontinued his line of thought again. _What is it about this woman, _he thought, _that makes me take leave of all reason?_

She took the arm he proffered. _Mother is going to kill me…_ She reflected as she peeked at Lucius again...Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her close, the muscles under his robes clearly defined as he held her steady. He gestured politely for the bag of Apothecary purchases, and she handed them to him gratefully. Sayden eased her hood over her head to block her ears from the cold and smirked beneath the hood. _What the hell is this? - I've never felt this way before_

As soon as she took his arm, her closeness brought Lucius into awareness of an entirely new sensation. Never before had he felt or experienced the sudden exhilaration that originated where she occasionally brushed against him, and the outside world paled as he focused on these bursts of contact. And then, as if he had already taken a large swallow of firewhiskey, he felt warmth spread from his chest, up to his face and further down into the pit of his stomach and beyond.

As they made their way up the alley to the Leaky Cauldron, Sayden sneezed and shivered. "It is a bit cold out here," she admitted, taking a handkerchief from her pocket. In response, and out of chivalry, Lucius drew her closer to him.

He escorted her in, and they sat in front of the blazing fire - Lucius certain that she was colder than she was willing to admit. Lucius indicated to Tom that they required a couple of firewhiskeys, and he sat back to wait. Sayden shrugged off her cloak and she moved to place it over the back of an empty chair, Lucius noticed that she wore an attractive long sleeved black velvet gown. Closer inspection revealed that she also wore a simple black onyx pendant, which hung around her neck and rested on the pale skin of her décolletage. The positioning of the pendant drew his eyes to how well her gown accentuated the soft curves of her body.

He paused, forcibly tearing his eyes away her. He found himself somewhat surprised that every time he fixed his attention on her, he is unable to think about anything else. Narcissa, in particular, was lost at the back of his mind, driven out by the extraordinary sensation that lingered in his chest.

He too, relieved himself of his damp cloak. Sayden watched him, taking in his formal attire. She rubbed her hands together, luxuriating in the warmth from the fire, and smiled at him for the first time.

Something in Lucius' chest soared when she smiled at him. _Merlin! She is like a vision - so flawlessly beautiful_, he reflected. He gazed at her intently. "Miss Snape - any relation to Severus?" Lucius posed, as he remembered the black-haired first year from his House at Hogwarts, the very last year he attended.

Her smile faltered. _I knew I've seen him somewhere, _she reflected. "Yes...very closely related actually...He's my twin brother. And you may call me Sayden."

"Sayden." Lucius pronounced her name and it rolled over his tongue agreeably. "Sayden - forgive me for any impoliteness, but I do not recall seeing you anytime in Slytherin - where you particularly studious or do you belong to another house?"

"Both - I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm in my last year."

"Oh, yes of course" Lucius spoke softly, slightly relieved that she was in Ravenclaw and not one of the other two...contemptible...houses. Sudden realization dawned on him - she was still in school, and it was not appropriate that he continue entertaining thoughts of her. No sooner did he have this thought he dismissed it, and instead politely continued. "NEWT's year, may I inquire as to what subjects you are taking?"

She smiled, encouraged by his interest..."I'm taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Herbology." She folded her hands on the table. "And Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you do?"

"Lucius, if you please," he requested, now that he had addressed her by her given name. "I work in a minor official role at the Ministry. I do not have to work, but after I elected to complete an internship after school, I found I quite excelled at what I did and they offered me a permanent post." He explained waspishly.

Sayden nodded as Tom came over and gave them each a Firewhisky. Sayden held up her glass, and impulsively uttered, "A toast."

Lucius appraised her quizzically, unsure as to her intentions. He raised an eyebrow delicately and picked up his glass. "To what or whom may we be toasting?"

"To being saved by a very handsome man." Sayden stated, with a smirk and a playful look in her eyes.

Lucius returned the smirk, rather enjoying the reference to him she had just employed, and responded in kind, "and to a woman who speaks her mind."

"Here, here." She giggled and downed a gulp of the whiskey without a flinch.

Lucius watched for any look of distaste as she swallowed the liquor, and upon finding none, drunk the contents of his own glass. As she glanced around the room distractedly, he took the time to further engage his eyes in a visual exploration of her beauty. His eyes travelled to the pendant that hung low on her neck, and he lowered his gaze to the swell of her breasts and the fabric that sat snuggly around them. He knew that he should not look at her like he was, but some magnetic quality drew him to her. Attempting to distract himself from her, he enquired loudly, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Hmm?" Sayden mumbled, drawn away from her thoughts of the man sitting in front of her...She wished to be closer to him...to touch him. But knows that would be very inappropriate for a girl of her age. She glanced over at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You were just looking around the room, and I wondered perhaps if you were looking for someone." Lucius stated, as he gazed once more into the depths of her pale sapphire eyes.

"No, just looking." As Sayden looked back at him…she was struck with the sudden, almost uncontrollable urge, to kiss him. _What is going on_, Sayden thought to herself as her stomach juddered.

Lucius was seized by the unfathomable feeling that once they were to part ways today, he would never see her again; upon considering this he discovered that he would regret her absence. He observed her. "So what else is a charming young witch like yourself doing for the rest of the Christmas break?" he enquired, engrossed by the lilting tone of her voice.

Sayden shrugged. "Nothing."

"No social engagements or family commitments?" Lucius focused on her, somewhat surprised - most society witches he knew had many social engagements to attend over the Christmas and New Year period.

"No...I'll just be at home for with my mother and brother for the holidays...It's not like we host grand parties like you fancy Pure-bloods." She laughed naively.

A frigid sensation formed in his stomach, chilling the spreading warmth. "You are not of pure blood?" Lucius posed stiffly, his sheer arrogance rankling.

"No...Half-blood." Sayden read the look of displeasure on his face, and her innocent smile faded. She stood abruptly, realizing the weight of his question. Her face now reflecting the superciliousness portrayed across his. She pulled a pouch of Floo Powder from her robe pocket. "I'll just be leaving you then." She snapped smartly, in an insulted tone, her humility affronted. She turned away from the table they had shared.

Lucius rose to his feet alarmed; he had not meant to offend her, he had been certain that she was a society witch - her looks alone spoke loudly of purity. He knew he could not permit her leave like this; he must make recompense for his insensitive words and narrow-minded opinion. In a far corner of his mind he cursed his Mother for never giving him any other view of the Wizarding world. He gazed at her imploringly and pleaded; "Please don't leave, Sayden."

As he spoke the last, Sayden had begun to throw her cloak over herself hastily. She stopped mid-way through fastening the clasp..."And why not?" she quizzed emphatically. "I'm obviously not good enough for a pure-blood such as you." She stated harshly, as she thrust the pouch into her pocket again. Without waiting for his response she started for the door, deciding to apparate instead.

Lucius followed her, hastily grabbing his cloak as he went. _He mustn't let her depart_, he considered thoughtfully as he started to panic. In the few moments he had shared with her, she had been refreshing to him - a woman able to crack at the resolve of his fastidious heart. Lucius could not grasp why he should not let her go, but he came to the conclusion that there was a glimmer of hope for his future, if he just ignored for once, his Mother's admonition. Lucius reached the door at the same time as she. "You mustn't go." He demanded desperately.

"Why?" She gave him her best family trademarked sneer as she reached for the door handle.

Lucius hastened his approach, and thrusting out a hand, grasped the handle just before she could. With poise he graciously opened the door, gesturing that she should precede him. They stood together in the doorway, at an impasse, neither willing to accede. Whilst outside the wind picked up and hurled the snow in their faces, inside Lucius is in turmoil - what was it that prevented him from just letting her go? He could easily dismiss her and return to his comfortable, planned existence. Could this be what his mother warned him about, was this feeling he could sense gnawing his soul be love? He looked at her and stated simply; "I don't want you to leave, Sayden."

Sayden glanced around. They were both attracting a fair amount of strange looks as they remained in the doorway. The bartend caught her eye, silently querying as to whether she needed his assistance. She sighed, and stepped through the door, half-heartedly hoping that Lucius would follow.

Lucius perceived she was not in as much as a hurry to leave as she was just seconds earlier. He allowed her walk a few steps before he joined her on the pavement. He offered his arm again, sure only in that he wished to stroll with her, not caring particularly about her destination or that the light is starting to fall. He only craved what little contact she could afford him. Sayden took his arm tentatively, unsure of his presence, though willing to let his previous slight on her character go.

They walked as such for half a block or more, in silence, the steam from their breath rose and joined in the air. Sayden finally realizes the lateness of the hour, and turns to Lucius, who, up until that point in time, had maintained a companionable silence. She sighed in frustration. "I don't want to leave...But I probably should; mother is going to have my head."

Lucius processed the words as they left her lips, noticing her reluctance as she mentioned her mother. "You shall have to pass my apologies to your mother, Sayden." He spoke slowly, in the refined manner his breeding dictated.

"It was my choice to have a drink with you, Lucius." She bespoke his name for the first time. "I guess...I must go." She declared, as she let go of his arm.

He reluctantly let her arm slip from his, and something in the vicinity of his heart tore - he knew it was imperative that he meet with her again. He gazed at her. "Is there another time and day we may get together, Sayden?" he solicited, his breath caught in the back of his throat. "I wish to speak with you further." He waited nervously for her response.

Sayden's heart leapt with delight. "Anytime…you can simply send me an owl." She smiled as she pulled the hood of her cloak up.

At her cue, he realized the time had come for her to depart from him. He once more took her hand to his lips. "Farewell, Sayden; may the gods keep you safe" he intoned warmly. Instead of the previous modest brush of his lips against her skin, he allowed his lips to linger. At the point of contact, the moment stretched and he yearned for it to have no end.

Sayden's knees went weak for the briefest second and she withdrew her hand from his..."Goodbye...Owl me." She stated and with a sharp twist, disapparted.

Lucius stood in the street, staring at the space from which she had just disappeared, the soft feel of her skin against his gloved hand a ghost of a memory. He raised this hand, which had caressed hers, to his face, and let out a sigh. He turned and made his way to another point on the street, before he too apparated.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading...please review.**


End file.
